


Kill of the Night

by Blue_Five



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a/b/o AU - Lucifer Morningstar is familiar with all the delightful permutations of the human species.  And while he's never been one to deny himself, he can't resist toying with this particular meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something and I happen to be a growing fan of this show (I've always rather liked this version of Lucifer). So here we go -- enjoy what I've created. Or not. Your choice.

It was, Lucifer decided, shaping up to be a most propitious evening where his sexual gratification was concerned. Never one to shy away from physical pleasure however it presented itself, the owner of _Lux_ drifted down into the sea of bodies filling his club.  His attention was focused on a particular scent – male but somehow different than the many fine specimens that ebbed around him as he moved through the current of dancers.  As familiar as Lucifer was with all the delightful permutations of the human species, he had to admit this scent was intriguing.  As he grew closer, it defined itself as a male omega – a rarity in the mundane world.  He frowned.  Beneath the enticing aroma was something all too familiar and not at all in a good way to Lucifer’s mind.

“Ah … Detective Douche,” Lucifer stated flatly. “How utterly disappointing.”  He waited a heartbeat for the sneering response and when none was forthcoming, Lucifer looked more closely at Detective Dan Decker.

The man sitting at one of the corner lounge tables was anything but the aggressive, annoying man Lucifer was accustomed to enduring while he amused himself with ‘helping’ Detective Chloe Decker. Rather, her ex-husband sat hunched over his drink trying to appear as small and unassuming as possible.  It was clear Dan was struggling not to make eye contact with anyone and considering he was a male omega putting off gradually increasing waves of mating pheromones, Lucifer deemed his actions prudent at best.  Still, it was a curiosity as to _why_ the man had chosen to visit a nightclub tonight of all nights and – more peculiar still – why had he chosen _Lux_ of all places?  Lucifer caught Mazikeen’s attention and pointedly looked down at the miserable detective and then toward his own personal apartments at the rear of the club.  A smile that would not have been out of place on a shark about to enjoy a feeding frenzy slid across the sultry beauty’s face and she nodded.  Lucifer chuckled and folded gracefully into the chair beside Dan, noting how the man tensed but did not move away.  With an easy push of his foot, Lucifer slid the chair so that they were seated close enough for their thighs to touch.  Lucifer inhaled deeply of the rich fragrance that flared to life as he leaned close to the detective’s ear.  A soft whine escaped Dan’s lips.  His fingers gripped the tumbler so tightly, they turned white.  Lucifer _tsked_ gently and pried the glass from the other man’s fingers.

“There, there … wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself, would we?” he murmured.

Dan shivered. “Please … don’t …”

“Don’t?” Lucifer asked, his tone surprised. “But then why are you _here,_ then?  If you _don’t_ want to satisfy that growing need then why ever did you come to my doorstep?”

Dan looked up, forgetting his self-promise. “I didn’t _want_ to come here … Chloe won’t … we don’t …”

Lucifer grinned. It was a look Dan had seen on the club-owner’s face many a time since their meeting and it never boded well for anyone on the receiving end.  His gaze was drawn instantly into the dark mahogany pools and he felt his body respond quite without his permission.  He swallowed and shifted ever so slightly toward Lucifer, biology demanding what his brain screamed was _wrong_.

“I _see_ ,” Lucifer purred.  “So much is clearer now – however did you become a detective, Daniel?”

“Su-suppressants and equal-equal opportunity hiring l-laws,” Dan stammered. “Look, if you’re going to be a dick about this –“

Lucifer chuckled and the sound traveled straight to the detective’s groin. He leaned closer and his eyes seemed to almost spark with dominant energy.  Dan found his brief surge of defiance fading swiftly.

“Oh, I’m sure _someone’s_ dick is going to be involved here, my dear detective but I’m not so sure it will be mine,” Lucifer returned.

Dan blinked, his brain short-circuiting over the possibility that the man he’d just offered himself to would refuse. His omega whined internally, suddenly desperate not to lose the potential partner.  His mouth worked but no sound emerged.  Dan fought to regain some semblance of his normal brain function but it was increasingly difficult as Lucifer’s scent began to overwhelm him.  He tried to lean back but Lucifer gently held him in place with the pad of a single digit just under his chin.

“Ah, ah, detective … you’ve peaked my interest and I will see it satisfied before you can run away,” Lucifer said, his smile growing even wider if that were possible. “Now then, a question:  why did you come to me?  Surely over your lifetime you’ve established safe harbors as it were to ride out these inconvenient little moments?”

Dan swallowed, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor beneath his chair and never be seen again. His mouth, however, blithely replied to the query as if independent of his brain.

“Chloe trusts you. She doesn’t know why but her instincts have always been good.  She’d never let you near Trixie if she didn’t trust you.”

“Interesting. And you, dear Daniel?  Do you trust me?”  Lucifer asked sweetly, knowing the answer but curious nonetheless.

“No. You’re hiding something.  There’s darkness to you – but you saved Chloe’s life.  I can’t reconcile that to what I know about you,” Dan answered, surprised to hear the words.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “You have no idea, detective.”

Dan tried not to whimper but it was impossible when Lucifer suddenly wasn’t pressed against him but sitting what might as well have been miles away in the chair, his legs casually crossed, not a seam out of place on his fashionable and expensive suit. Lucifer studied the nails on one hand before letting his gaze rise again to capture Dan’s.

“I’m not averse to helping you, detective but everything has a price. I prefer not to demand mine upfront.  It’s proven ever so much more amusing to leave those that benefit from my largesse waiting and wondering when I would arrive to collect,” the man said.

Dan clenched one hand into a fist and ground his teeth while staring at Lucifer’s polished shoes. He cursed his biology, not for the first time, and wondered just exactly who he was getting in bed with – literally, in this case.  His body burned with a need that was already beginning to attract attention from nearly everyone in the club.  If he declined Lucifer’s offer, Dan knew he now had little chance of making it to the door.  He’d be dragged down before he took ten steps.  A growl escaped his lips in one last lucid moment of resistance.  Lucifer hummed softly with a wink.

“Well, you didn’t think I’d make it _easy_ , did you, detective?”

 _No. Of course not_ , Dan thought to himself.  Out loud, he said, “I accept.”


End file.
